Lady Laila
is a Character of the Fan Fiction Novel Cyborg Lady. About and Profile *Age: 18 *Gender: Female *Race: Alshalk Alien Originally Normal Alien with Girl of Age 18, but Appearance reborn with Cyborg Surgery by Dr. Musette. Because it is a character of a hot-blooded man, he fights mercilessly against Breaker, but he never acts to kill Alien. Before becoming Cyborg it was a living Body, but because it became Cyborg, EP Rom and Substrate, a ultra small R.S. power reactor (light solar power pile) were built in Body. With Leg's Suspension and Air Pressure Pump, Jump Adjustment, Sliding and Dash are possible. Arms are hand stored in Battle, muzzle jumps out, Sun Energy compressed Bullet Transform "Weapon" Buster Arm "which releases "Solar Brit". Its Time Required is only 1/1000 second. Although both Both Arms can be Transformed into Buster Arm, Energy is powerful, so you can only shoot one side at a time. Energy amplifying device is instrumented in Lady Laila 's Buster Arm, and it is possible to use Charge Shot conditioned with Sun Energy. Besides that, we also use the proximity weapon "Beam Caliber". Alien is wearing One-Piece Dress with Hood, but when becoming Cyborg you are wearing Custume like One-Piece Dress of Long Sleeves. Characterized by Hair Style which added Headband to Brown Long Hair which was somewhat waved. One-Piece Dress's Color is Purple. Headband worn by Lady Laila has only System called "Item Tracer" that finds Item or Hidden Passage in Specific's Place, but by having Dr. Musette customize it, we can see that Item's Position is Red by Satellite Communication Various Systems are added such as "Item Radar" which displays Map of a simple Location drawn. Story In the year 100XX, Planet Alshalk. Due to the efforts of Mother, Dr. Musette Orlange of modern Robot society, Alien and Robot coexisted together. And with the advent of "Alien's useful Robot" and the "Learning of Cyborg Surgery reborn Alien into Cyborg", people's lives have become more enriching. Some time later more advanced Robot and Cyborg began to work. One day, Information entered into the Laboratory of Dr. Musette that the Monsters of Secret Society Breaker of Evil who plans World Conquest are doing various Crime and Destruction Work at Around the World. Dr. Musette notices this, but at the critical time there is no Experimental Body required for Cyborg Surgery, it will shoulder down. And Alshalk's Peace got disarranged. Meanwhile, Girl Laila who is walking in the streets suffered severe injuries of Dying due to Monster's assault raging. But, It is discovered by someone and carried to the Laboratory of Dr. Musette. Laila carried to the Laboratory revived from the death of Lady Laila by Cyborg Surgery of Dr. Musette. Lady Laila who knew that Breaker 's way of World Conquest could not forgive it was going to Battle to Arrest Breaker' s Ambition. Differences from Mega Man *Being Alien, not Robot *What you can not get Special Weapon after defeating Boss *New Weapon is able to get by getting Laboratory to develop it with Material dropped from the knocked down Boss *What Wall Kick can do Category:Fan characters Category:Females Category:Mega Man characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters